Aresia
:Not to be confused with the Green Lantern Arisia. , "Fury"}} Aresia was a rogue, misandric Amazon who was determined to purge every male from the planet. History When she was a young girl, Arisia's country was ravaged by war. In order to escape the chaos the girl and her mother fled aboard a cargo ship. During the ship's journey pirates attacked the vessel. In the middle of the ship's journey, bandits raided the ship for all the goods and supplies that were aboard before opening fire on the ship and destroying it. Aresia was the only other person who survived the attack apart from the ship's captain. She was barely conscious, clutched onto a shard of the wooden ship. The ship's captain took Aresia and swam her to safety; having landed on the shores of Themyscira. This valiant effort came at the cost of his own life; he suffered a fatal heart attack as a result of the strain put on his heart. Hippolyta found Aresia and the captain on the beach. She buried the noble captain, the only man ever buried on Themyscira, but kept his existence a secret because she did not think the captain was important enough to mention. After these events, Aresia was adopted by the Amazon Queen who raised her to adulthood. Whether or not she was considered an Amazon princess like Diana is not known. While on the island, she was magically endowed with Amazon strength. She was also she was taught and trained in Amazon fighting techniques and philosophies; she especially took to the idea of men not being necessary. As part of Aresia's final training and tests to truly become an Amazon was to live by herself in complete solitude; presumably to reflect upon whether or not she truly wanted to become an Amazon and truly renounce any ties to the outside world. During that time, no Amazon was allowed come check up on or talk with her. While in the tower, Aresia took this time to read books she had somehow acquired from the outside world about biology, chemistry and magic, which she used to figure out how to make a disease that affected only the males of the world. How she left the tower and traveled to the outside world is unknown. She took up the members of the then-defunct Injustice Gang, sans the lunatic Joker, the turned traitor Ultra-Humanite, and Cheetah, while recruiting a new female member, Tsukuri. The villains broke into a Gotham Biotech facility where they stole a vial with a plant sample inside. As they were leaving, they were intercepted by Batman who single-handedly defeated the super villains and confronted Aresia. She managed to surprise him with her Amazonian strength and threw him across the hall, which knocked him out. Next, she infected Superman with an allergen she developed to target only males. She developed more of the allergen, with what she had the gang steal, and proceeded to infect the city's population, leaving only the female fire-fighters, police officers, paramedics, and whatever job was required of them to take over. The first guinea pigs of the experiment were Injustice Gang members Shade, Copperhead and Solomon Grundy, though they survived to join other anti-Justice League organizations. Right before Aresia began setting her master plan to action, the unaffected Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl come with Hippolyta to confront Aresia, Star Sapphire and Tsukuri. Hippolyta tells of the captain's brave deeds and how Aresia would not have been alive if not for a man. Nevertheless, Aresia chalks it up for the fact that he was different and proceeds with her master plan. During a pitched battle aboard a jet that is the key to the entire operation (gassing the whole world with the anti-male toxin using missiles), Star Sapphire is flung into the ocean. Shortly before the plane is about to crash into the ocean, Tsukuri jettisons the ship and escapes using a jet pack. Aresia dies with her twisted schemes when the plane drowns in the vast ocean. Background information Aresia's episode, "Fury", is titled after two DC Comics characters that went by the name of "Fury". The first version was Hippolyta "Lyta" Trevor, an Amazon and daughter of the Golden Age Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. The second incarnation was Helena Kosmatos, a young Greek girl whose parents were murdered by the Nazis when they occupied Greece, while her brother collaborated with them. She made a pact with the Furies to become the host of the Fury Tisiphone and murdered her brother. She fought alongside Hippolyta during World War II, who was traveling through time as Wonder Woman. Helena eventually made her way to Themyscira and was made an honorary Amazon. The character of Aresia bears traits of both incarnations. Rich Fogel stated on Aresia: "I think that Aresia is one of our more interesting and original villains. Her hatred of men drives 'Fury.'"Toonzone. Appearance * "Fury" Footnotes External links * Category:A to Z Category:Amazons Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Justice League rogues